


What Happens in the House

by orphan_account



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam and Eric have been living under a constant teasing game so under the radar, even both of them have a hard time defining what it’s all about. One day, they both happen to have attended the same small party/reunion, even when they don’t know many people in common, and they begin to consider their options.





	What Happens in the House

_Adam felt guilty; and scared, probably curious, and excited, nervous, flirtatious, lucky; but guilty. He couldn’t help feeling guilty._  

There probably hadn’t been many men that caught his eye; nothing had been serious enough for him to take responsibility of his feelings. He knew he didn’t want to be that way, so he ignored those feelings, he pretended they weren’t there until they went away on their own. So far, it had worked; usually looking away and killing time with a pretty girl made the trick. But that time,  _o_ _h God_ , that time. 

He knew that time was different when he couldn’t ignore Eric at all. Every movement he made, he noticed; every time he spoke, he commented; and every joke he made, he felt the need to laugh. There was no way he could stay away, but Eric was a guy walking in different streets; the only way they saw each other was in school. Adam thought it wouldn’t be too bad if there was the only place he could notice him. Adam couldn’t do anything out of his norms if he didn’t see Eric out in his social world. Yet there they were, in the same room, staring at each other from different corners, both surrounded by their usual groups of people. 

Eric, in the right corner, would throw a quick, flirtatious smile at him before looking away, but Adam would only stare while he drank from his glass or inhale from the smoke in his fingers. 

If it had been anybody else; literally anyone else, he would’ve either walked toward them, or walked away. He couldn’t step up and go with Eric, talk, flirt and fulfill his wants; that was way off his limits. He didn’t want to be seen, he wanted to keep on being Adam, the cocky asshole, ladies-man; not an honorable title, but still better than Adam, the cocky asshole, homosexual. He couldn’t talk to Eric, but he suddenly didn’t want to walk away either. 

Eric was having fun; he thought about Adam, he teased him, he pretended he wasn’t everything he wanted at the moment. He wanted to go with him, kiss Adam in front of everyone and then walk away, enjoying how he flustered and died with embarrassment; but Eric knew better. 

Eric knew it was hard for him; it wasn’t like being caught kissing a stranger, your best friend, the ugliest person in the room. For Adam, it was more than that; and Eric knew better than to expose his deepest, darkest sins. 

However, the fact that Adam would never dare do anything with him for the fear of being seen, didn’t make Eric want him any less. In fact, is was all very new and exciting. 

So he decided to give him a choice. Eric was going to say yes before Adam could even process the question. Eric took his glass with vodka and stood up. Adam’s heart sped up; his excitement fighting with the fear of Eric. To Adam’s social luck, Eric didn’t walk toward him, and he didn’t exactly suggest anything, not with words, at least. As Eric took another sip of his drink, he sent one last suggestive look at Adam, and then proceeded to begin climbing the stairs. 

Adam carefully followed Eric with his eyes; he opened the room of the bathroom, and when a couple of girls came out, he started talking. Adam watched as he laughed and spoke to the girls; for a moment he felt stupid for even believing Eric had been teasing him, but just before he almost turned to look away, the girls walked down the stairs, arms intertwined, leaving Eric behind. He leaned back on the railing of the second floor of the host’s house, and after a few more sips of alcohol, to took a good grip of his glass and proceeded to walk again. He didn’t go downstairs again, he didn’t go into the bathroom as it looked like he would; he opened a room wide enough to see nobody was in there, and closed it after him. 

Adam certainly did not think Eric was in the mood for taking a nap; not in the middle of a party. 

He had a choice. He could go upstairs, meet with him, and take the chance of reading the signs wrong and making a fool of himself, or he could ignore the guy one more time, and doing nothing. He could take that option; he could ignore it, he could find a girl; he could still have a good time, keep his reputation intact with no risks of being discovered and making his life just easier. And maybe it’s not that he didn’t want easy; because he knew there was a way of having it the easy way, there was something he wanted more. 

Eric had given him a choice, and he knew what he wanted. 

As soon as another group of girls went upstairs and into the bathroom, he walked a little bit behind them to erase suspicions, and as soon as the girls covered a good portion of the view, his feet had already started to more toward the door. He held the handle with his hand. If he went in too fast, people would notice something was going on in there; if he stayed outside much longer, he would draw attention. 

So he opened the door, slowly walked in, and closed it behind his tall body. 

The room was dark, but some things were still visible. No colors, no shapes, just shadows of furniture and the smell of alcohol entering his nostrils. And Eric. Of all the things he could half-see, Eric was the one he could notice just fine. 

Eric was there, in the edge of the bed, drinking his last sip of vodka. Adam waited for him to do so before he even started to think what his next move was going to be; and so he waited for Eric to do the honors. 

Eric left the bed and let his empty glass drop to the floor. He stared at Adam, and Adam stared at Eric. Both waited. 

Both were waiting for something to happen, until Adam wasn’t. 

Adam started walking, and stopped once his face was just in front of Eric. After a while, it wasn’t just in front of his face; Adam had kissed Eric. 

And what happens in the house, stays in the house. 


End file.
